You've Forgotton: Freckleleaf's Angier
by The Stream That Rests In Sky
Summary: Darkshade has cheated on Freckleleaf and betryed Thunderclan, when he moves to Riverclan is Freckleleaf happier? My Fourth Nightclan story. Rated T just in case. One-Shot


Freckleleaf walked through the forest. She was on hunting patrol and she was determined to get some fresh-kill. Just then she heard purring and she turned towards the Riverclan border. She slowly walked down the hill that lead to the border and dived into a bush. She looked out and saw a Tortoiseshell she-cat and a Black and Gray tom nuzzling. She was about to turn back when she turned quickly around.

_What is Darkshade doing with Lightfrost? _Freckleleaf hissed in her mind.

'I should go.' Lightfrost meowed. 'I'll meet you here tonight?'

'Yes of course.' Darkshade meowed and licked her cheek.

Lightfrost and Darkshade parted and when Lightfrost was nowhere in sight, Freckleleaf growled and jumped onto her mate.

'How dare you!' She hissed.

'Freackleleaf?' Darkshade asked and then smirk.

Freckleleaf jumped off Darkshade and hissed at him.

'I thought you loved me!' The white she-cat Queen choked.

'That's just it I _did_!' The tom meowed and got up. 'But my loyalty is no longer in you or Thunderclan, which is why I'm becoming a Riverclan cat.'

'You have betrayed me, and Thunderclan!' Freckleleaf hissed.

Darkshade lashed out and struck the white she-cats cheek. Freckleleaf become angry. She lashed out and jumped onto his back. Darkshade bit her ear and growled. Freckleleaf almost yowled but instead bit Darkshade's tail. She jumped off Darkshade and let go of his tail.

'Leave Thunderclan's territory traitor!' Freckleleaf hissed.

'You know what I will this clan is weak now, Firestar knows it, Jayfeather knows it, and even Riverclan does!' Darkshade meowed.

'No without you we will be stronger; without traitors Thunderclan will be greater!' Freckleleaf hissed. 'Trust me also Darkshade if we meet in battle I will not hesitate to hurt you!'

With that the Dark Warrior left. Freckleleaf sighed and quickly caught a squirrel before going back to camp. Her cheek hurt from the wound Darkshade had given her, but she didn't care. She entered camp and instantly felt every cat look at her. Firestar walked up to her.

'What happened to you?' He asked. 'And where is Darkshade he is missing.'

'Darkshade.' Freckleleaf hissed under her breath. 'Darkshade is a traitor to Thunderclan!'

Hazeltail, Leafpool, Berrynose, Ivypool and some other cats gasped.

'I found Darkshade by the Riverclan border with Lightfrost, they were nuzzling and looked pretty friendly towards her.' Freckleleaf meowed. 'When Lightfrost left I jumped onto Darkshade and question him, he said he had no loyalty to me or this clan, he said Thunderclan was weak and everyone knew it!'

More shocked gasps rose from the clan cats.

'How dare he!' Cloudtail yowled and stepped forward.

'I told him that Thunderclan would be stronger with out traitors.' Freckleleaf meowed. 'He bit my ear and scratched my cheek, he is the reason I am hurt.'

'Go and see Jayfeather.' Firestar meowed calmly.

Riverclan Warriors ran into the camp, with Leopardstar at the front. The Warriors instantly attacked. Darkshade went after Freckleleaf.

'Darkshade!' Freckleleaf hissed.

The two warriors lashed out at each other. Freckleleaf scratched Darkshade's ear.

'How dare you challenge me!' Freckleleaf hissed. 'I have become stronger and you are no match!'

'Yeah well you aren't the only one that has become stronger!' Darkshade hissed. 'By The Way I'm happy now, Lightfrost has had three kits and they are beautiful, more beautiful than the one that you could have had!'

'Yeah well at least I'm not a traitor!' Freckleleaf yowled and knocked Darkshade onto his back. 'Give up you are no match.'

Freackleleaf jumped up just in time to dodge as Darkshade push his paws into her stomach. The White she-cat and Black and Gray tom rolled over and over in the dirt. Soon Darkshade had her pinned down.

'Give up?' He asked.

'Never!' The Brown spotted she-cat meowed.

With that she bit on his ear and pushed her back paws into his stomach. She let go of his ear and he went tumbling into the ground. Freckleleaf pinned him down again.

'Finish me off than!' Darkshade hissed.

'No, I'm a loyal cat and I don't break the Warrior code, you will leave this camp now!' She let her old mate go and sat down for a moment.

Freckleleaf sat inside the nursery and licked her two small she-kits. Jayfeather looked over her and then Redheart pushed his way inside.

'They are beautiful like you are Freckleleaf.' Redheart meowed.

'Have you two thought of names?' Jayfeather asked.

'How about Willowkit and Spottedkit?' Freckleleaf asked.

'Perfect.' Redheart meowed and licked Freckleleaf's cheek.

**The End!**


End file.
